Paige Potter: In Trouble
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Paige gets in trouble and Remus doesn't like how Vernon handles it. Part of my Paige universe.


AN: Alright so I had this pretty much written and my friend was having a bad week so I finished it up. It came off an idea from, you guessed it! Cassie! Yup! She's got a similar idea only much better written. Alright well I don't have much else. Surprisingly. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige looked over at her brother to make sure he was still asleep. She slid out of bed, her pink nightgown swishing slightly as she crept over to the door and cautiously poked her head out to make sure Vernon and Petunia were still asleep. When she was satisfied that she was the only one awake, Paige crept down stairs.

She was thirsty and needed some water. She probably should have brought Harry since he was a bit taller than her six year old self. A fact she thought of as she tried to figure out how to get a glass down from the cabinet. Paige looked around with a frown until she spotted the dining room chairs. She ran over to them and carefully pulled one to the cabinet.

She set it in just the right place and climbed onto it before climbing on the counter. She stood up, proud of herself for being such a smart girl that Remus always told her she was.

Paige opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass before shutting it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Paige jumped at her uncle's booming voice, the glass slipping from her little hands. Paige stared wide eyed as the glass shattered all over the counter. "Look at what you've done, you stupid girl!"

Vernon stormed over to where she was and roughly grabbed her and set her on the ground. Paige's lip trembled as tears blurred her little eyes.

"I sowwy" she said. "I thirsty."

"You should be in bed!" Vernon grabbed her arm and smacked the back of her hand. Hard. Paige yanked her hand back and ran upstairs to her room with Harry. She climbed in next to him and Harry woke up.

"Paige?"

"I said sowwy. I didn't mean to dwop it" Paige cried. Harry wrapped her in his arms. "I want Remus!"

"He'll be back in the morning, Paige. What happened?"

"I didn't mean too." Harry pulled his blanket over Paige.

"I know. Let's sleep. It'll make Remus and Sirius get here faster." Paige sniffed loudly and nodded. Harry pat her head as she cuddled closer to her brother, her eyes closing on their own accord. Soon both kids were fast asleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"No Sirius, let them sleep!"

"But they're boring when they sleep! We can't play!" Paige lifted her head and looked at the two men. Harry rolled over as Paige's eyes widened when she saw Remus. She flew off the bed and into his arms in a matter of seconds. Her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she started crying again. Remus held her tightly as he and Sirius shared a worried look.

"What's wrong little one?"

"I didn't mean too. I thirsty."

"You didn't mean to what, Paige?" Paige sniffed.

"I didn't mean to dwop the cup and bweak it. I thirsty." Remus frowned.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I thirsty. I went downstaiws and I too showt. I used the chair to cwimb onto the counter and gots a cup. Vernon scared me and I dwopped the cup. It broke. Vernon hurt me."

"Hurt you how, little one?" Paige held up her hand that had a bruise on it. "He hit you?" Paige nodded and buried her face in Remus' neck.

"I sowwy, Remus." Remus kissed the top of her red curls.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, little one. Why don't you stay here for a few minutes. Uncle Sirius and I need to talk with Vernon, ok?" Paige nodded and kissed Remus' cheek before she climbed down and held her stuffed stag close. Remus stroked her hair once before standing and pulling Sirius out of the room and down the stairs.

"Vernon, Vernon, Vernon, lovely day for a chat isn't it?" Vernon looked up from his newspaper at the sound of Sirius' voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Those kids are fine."

"You HIT my goddaughter." The voice was quiet, but angry. Sirius smirked and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Oh this was going to be good. "Nothing in this world would make that ok."

"Your goddaughter broke the rules Petunia and I have set up. I won't stand for it."

"She was getting water, Vernon. She's allowed to!"

"She was out after she was sent to bed." Sirius watched his best friend shake in anger.

"Look, Vernon. You're just making him even madder. Hitting is never acceptable for any child for something like that. She was thirsty. She wasn't going to wake you, she was fine. Telling her to ask would have been better."

"She broke the rules. She had to be punished."

"That was an unacceptable punishment for someone who is not your child Vernon" Remus said, a hard edge to his voice.

"Remus?" Remus turned to the stairs. Paige stood with her stuffed stag held close and Harry's hand in the other.

"Go back upstairs" he said softly. Paige shook her head and ran to Remus, who scooped her up in his arms. "This isn't over Vernon." Sirius waved his wand carelessly.

"Never know when that magic will come in handy." Vernon's face turned purple as he stood up, throwing his chair back in the process as Remus and Sirius took the kids back upstairs. Paige looked over Remus' shoulder at Sirius.

"Uncle Sirius?" Sirius smiled at Paige. "Can you give him a piggy tail?" Sirius laughed as Remus gently tugged one of her curls.

"No one is going to give Vernon a pig tail." Sirius grinned as they entered the kids' room.

"He never said anything about pig ears though" he whispered conspiratorially. The kids giggled as Remus rolled his eyes.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well I'm slightly off my game, so I hope you guys like the story! It's short but sweet! Poor Paige. My little girl. I'm a horrible mother. Don't say it Cassie. I know you're worse. Anyway so thanks for reading now please review! Hope you liked it sweetie.


End file.
